Shin and HittoriMine
by SasuNaruLoveUnited
Summary: Hittori Fujihara has been separated from his best friend Shin Takatski for so many years-what will happen when the two boys who are best friends, fall for each other?


**Chapter 1:**

"I can't do this anymore...!" Shin closed his book, rubbing his temples with his forefingers. "Physics is too hard..." He mumbled to himself, shoving his textbook back into his bag and standing up. Pushing his chair out without looking behind him, he heard a loud clatter, and a yelp of pain behind him. Turning quickly, he saw his friend Hittori, sitting on the ground and clutching his leg in his hands. "Oh no, Hittori!" Shin exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!"

Hittori stared up into his friend's pale green eyes and winced in pain and whimpered softly. His leg was bleeding from when he fell, and he bit his lip to try and get rid of the small throbbing pain halfway down his leg. "I-It's okay," he stammered, not wanting to be a bother. "Shin-kun...really, it's fine." He managed a shaky smile. What would Shin say? Normally they'd laugh it off and joke about it-but this time, Shin looked really worried. Oh no...he'd done it this time.

Shin bent down next to Hittori, examining his friend's leg. "That look's nasty..." He muttered. "Come on, I'll help you up." Ignoring Hittori's attempts to move by himself, he wound his arm around Hittori's back and pulled him to his feet.

Hittori stumbled a little, but regained his balance and found himself sinking in those gorgeous green eyes. Trying not to stare and biting his lips, the brunette felt an urge to hold on tightly to the older male. Being childhood friends since they were little, Hittori and Shin had gotten separated-and had only met each other at university shortly after. They hit it off immediately, just like blood brothers. It was only last year, that Hittori had finally recognized his feelings for men, but he hadn't done anything about it, knowing that it was a "phase," and that it would pass. Well that was then and this is now...and he still hadn't been able to get rid of these feelings.

Shin hesitated before moving, making sure that Hittori was comfortable. "I-I'll take you to the sick bay," He stuttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed. His cheeks began to flush a deep red as he watched Hittori limp along beside him. "They should be able to fix you up there..."

Hittori smiled brightly, despite what state he was in and flushed deep red. "S-Shin," he said quietly, "it hurts...can't you stay with me a little longer?" He hated to sound like a little kid, but he just wanted Shin to be near him. His heart thumped madly, and his brown hair fell over his eyes as he limped.

Shin gave a small smile. "O-Of course I will," he said quietly. "If that's what you really want..."

Knocking gently on the infirmary door, they entered the small room. After explaining their situation to one of the staff members there, Shin placed Hittori carefully on one of the seats in the waiting room, and sat down next to him. "They shouldn't be too long..." Shin said comfortingly.

Hittori instinctively grabbed Shin's hand and blushed, wincing. "Shin...Shin-kun..." He whispered softly, ever so softly in his best friend's ear, squeezing his hand soothingly, trying to calm himself down. His brown eyes widened as the nurse came in and placed a solution on his knee and rubbed it in. It hurt, and he tried not to pay any attention to it.

Shin's thumb rubbed against Hittori's hand, tracing soothing patterns. As soon as the nurse left, Shin placed his hands on Hittori's shoulders, turning the younger man to face him. "Are you okay?" he asked, as calmly as he could manage.

Hittori blushed as Shin's thumb traced patterns on the back of his hand and bit his lip. "Shin-kun...I feel..." His head felt dizzy. Shin's hand was...right on his own hand... "I f-feel sort of..." His brown eyes stared into the older man's and he swallowed softly. "Can I get a drink?" he asked.

Noticing the light, rosy colour that dusted Hittori's cheeks, Shin smiled to himself. "Of course," he answered, standing slowly. "Are you... Can you stand up? Or do you want me to...?"

Hittori blushed and looked away. "My leg hurts a little...um...c-could you...?" He trailed off. Would Shin worry if he wanted him to carry him to the vending machine? "Can you carry me to the vending machine?" Hittori smiled slightly and wobbled.

Shin smirked, leaning forward and scooping his friend into his arms 'wedding-style'. Hittori yelled in surprise, wrapping his arms around Shin's neck. "Calm down," Shin laughed. "I'm not gonna drop you."

Hittori blushed and held his arms tightly, squealing. "Shin..." He laughed and with his spare hand, hit his friend over the head jokingly. "Geez," he joked, "you're really into this, aren't you?" Smiling, Hittori felt Shin walk underneath him out the door near the hallway. The vending machine was at the end, and Hittori looked expectedly at Shin, knowing he'd know what drink he'd want.

"Lemonade, right?" Shin said, taking out his wallet and fitting a few gold coins into the slot. As Hittori nodded politely, he pressed the button with a Lemonade can on it, followed by the Water button for himself. He handed the can to Hittori, who took it graciously.

"Shin…" Hittori's eyes widened. He remembered! "Y-you remembered…"

Of course I did," Shin said softly. "You've loved Lemonade ever since I first met you... How could I forget?" His grip on Hittori tightened suddenly, the muscles around his heart constricting as he stared into Hittori's chocolate-coloured eyes. "Hi-Hittori..."

Hittori gasped and blushed and stared into Shin's emerald green eyes. 'S-Shin...' He couldn't look away. He couldn't. "S-Shin...kun...-" The can dropped to the ground as Hittori's shaky hands fumbled, and he stammered nervously. "U-um...!"

Shin's breath caught in his throat. "Hittori, I-I..." He couldn't say it. He wanted to, but he couldn't. The words wouldn't form in his mouth. His face inched closer to Hittori's unconsciously. "I-I..."

Hittori's heart stopped. His brown eyes widened as he felt Shin's breath on his face, caressing his cheek. Best friends weren't-they weren't supposed to be so close to each other's faces...but Hittori felt conflicted. This was insane-he hadn't come out yet, and yet! Shin felt the same...way... "S-S-Shin...k-kun..." Eyes widening, he closed the gap, his heart throbbing. His face was inches away from Shin's, unsure whether to kiss him or not.

Shin tried his best to breathe slowly, but it wasn't working. His heart was beating at a million miles an hour as he stared into Hittori's eyes. "Hittori... I... I-I want to..." The words tripped out of him unsteadily. "I want to... I-I want to kiss you!" Shin closed his mouth immediately. Why did he just say that?! "I-I mean, if it's okay with you..."

Hittori's mouth flung open, agape. "K-k-kiss..." The shy, submissive boy's eyes widened further. "K-k-kiss m-m-me?" Stuttering cutely without realizing, Hittori blushed a million shades of red. So he really did...he really did like him! Oh god... 'Oh g-god...' "K-Kiss me," he stammered quietly. "K-Kiss me, Shin. I want you to kiss me Shin-kun!"

Shin didn't need to wait a second longer. He touched his lips gently against Hittori's, his tongue hesitantly pushing through into the younger boy's mouth. He groaned quietly, crushing Hittori to his chest.

Hittori gasped and opened his mouth softly and slowly, moaning as he felt Shin's hand circle his back, holding him there tightly. Hittori's arms wrapped around the older male's neck snugly, as people were still in their seminars. "S-Shin," the younger brunette trembled, his hands shaking. He didn't know how much he wanted this. A fire pooled in his stomach, hot like molten lava. Oh...Shin was experienced...he was an experienced kisser.

There weren't many people around, since most were still in classes at this time of day, but the few that flitted around were staring at the two boys curiously. As much as Shin was enjoying himself, he knew that he wouldn't be able to for much longer if they stayed here. "H-Hittori..." He mumbled, breaking their kiss. "My dorm is completely deserted right now... Sh-Should we...?" Seeing Hittori's almost uncomfortable look, he tried to explain himself. "O-Oh, I... I-I don't mean for... 'that'... I-I just mean... well... People are staring at us..."

Hittori blushed and absentmindedly nodded. "S-sure," he said nervously. "T-t-take me there," he stuttered insistently, avoiding the pierced gazes that the other boys and girls were giving them. He blushed deeply, still remembering the heated, passionate kiss they shared, and wanted more.

The two walked in silence, through the grounds of the University, to Shin's dorm block, and up the stairs. Shin couldn't help but admire the cute boy in his arms, blushing madly.

"Th-this is it..." Shin murmured, stopping in front of his door. He placed Hittori gently on his feet so he could open the door, one arm still wrapped around Hittori's waist.

Hittori smiled as Shin opened the door and he felt his hand wrapped around his waist. His skin tingled all over. He ached for the hand around his waist to touch him elsewhere... "T-this i-is n-nice," the younger, less experienced boy said shyly as he went inside, never moving away from Shin's side. Still limping, Hittori stumbled a little, cursing his bad leg.

"Are you okay?" Shin asked, noticing Hittori's limp. "Here, sit down..." He guided the boy over to the red sofa in the middle of the room and helped him sit, pushing his legs up onto the sofa's other end. "A-Ah, I'll go get you another drink," Shin stuttered, remembering the Lemonade can Hittori had dropped earlier.

Hittori blushed as the places where Shin had touched under his legs felt hot, again. Watching as Shin politely went to get him a lemonade from his fridge, Hittori couldn't help but admire how gorgeous and sexy he looked as he opened the fridge, his muscles flexing. "T-thank you," Hittori bit his lip and blushed as he waited for Shin to come back with his drink. Curiously, he asked: "W-where is your room-mate?" Hoping they wouldn't come in anytime soon.

"Oh, him?" Shin replied, head still in the fridge as he searched for the bottle of Lemonade. "He's out with his girlfriend for the weekend. He didn't say when he'd be back in so many words, but I do remember something along the lines of "hitting that" coming up in the conversation. So, I can only assume that means he'll be gone for a while." Finding the bottle he was looking for, he closed the fridge and grabbed two clean glasses from the cabinet, pouring the drink out into both and returning to where he'd left Hittori. "Here," He said, offering one of the glasses with a smile.

"O-oh...that sounds f-fun," he said softly, not used to such lewd conversations with Shin. (They hadn't really talked about girls in their conversations, just about video games, Law, and anything else of interest.) Hittori blushed and took the glass graciously, putting it to his lips. Sipping some of the liquid, bubbles rose in his throat and he hiccupped suddenly, giggling and alternating between giggling and hiccupping as he watched Shin's shocked and amused expression. "H-Ha ha! S-Shin-kun...you s-should have seen your face!" he teased, blushing madly as he swallowed, the bubbles settling in his stomach. "Yum!"

Shin laughed, happy to see Hittori so relaxed. "Well, you're being very cute..." He reasoned quietly, taking a sip from his own glass. The bubbles fizzed down his throat as he swallowed, leaving a tingling sensation behind. "Ah, H-Hittori, I..." He began, eyes focused on his drink. "A-About before..."

Hittori blushed and put his drink on the table and hugged Shin tightly, smelling his musky, gorgeous woody scent. "I-I w-wanted you to k-kiss me," he said softly, his voice muffled. "A-and to tell you the truth," he let go, staring into Shin's deep sea emerald eyes, searching, "I w-want more." He blushed, and added hastily: "I-if you want to. I'm happy just being here...with you, Shin-k-kun."

Shin tensed when Hittori touched him at first, but relaxed almost immediately after. His own arms wound around the boy slowly, his lips kissing their way down Hittori's forehead. "Being with you would surely be enough..." Shin agreed. "But... I-I want more, too." He kissed Hittori's lips gently, pushing him carefully back into the cushions, dominating the situation.

Hittori's breath hitched unsteadily in his throat as he felt Shin's legs press into him on the sides of his legs, his hands placed on Hittori's blushing, adorable cheeks. The bubbly feeling intensified in Hittori's stomach and he groaned softly, his brown eyes flutteing with a hint of lust as he stared into Shin's swirling, green pools. He was treading water, and he loved getting stuck in those swirling depths of mass, smouldering destruction.

Shin's legs wrapped themselves around Hittori's, unwilling to let the moment end. His tongue searched its way around Hittori's mouth, the younger boy moaning quietly while Shin overpowered him.

Shin's fingers curled around Hittori's belt and hesitated, uncertain if he was allowed to proceed. "C... Can I...?" He asked breathlessly.

Hittori blushed shyly and moaned softly, pressing his lips against Shin's, almost crushing them, to let him know that it was okay. "S-Shin-kun..." he whispered sweetly, his breath hot compared to the dorm's sweet smelling air. Hittori blushed as his erection stood proudly, brushing hard against his comfortable navy blue pants. His cheeks flushed with nervousness, and even though he knew Shin would claim him slowly, there was something lovely about that. A young, inexperienced male, Hittori wasn't sure how long he could last, but Shin was his threshold-the one guiding and nurturing him.

Shin laced his fingers into Hittori's hair, other hand still poised at the younger boy's belt. He heard Hittori gasp softly as his fingers began to undo the buckle, drawing his pants down his legs, and bringing them ever so closer together. Shin's thumb rubbed small circles over Hittori's now barely protected manhood, watching the boy squirm in pleasure underneath him.

Hittori's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he felt Shin's thumb caress the head of his now weeping manhood. "S-Shin...a-ahhh..." The younger boy mewled pleasantly, trusting the older male to treat him gently, and gently he would. Trying not to buck his hips, his stomach churned with hunger as his eyes stared into Shin's gorgeous green eyes, staring through them. Grinding his white teeth together, Hittori's face contorted pleasurably, as he sucked and licked his chapped lips together furiously, saliva making its way down his chin and onto his shoulder. His whole body trembled on the brink of collapsing as his shy demeanour shone through, and Hittori's small moans were delicious.

Shin's lips touched against Hittori's delicate shoulders, running leisurely along his smooth skin. Kissing him softly and repeatedly, he moved a hand over the younger boy's chest, teasing his nipples playfully.

Hittori felt a moan tickle his throat as he let it out, the sensitive nubs being pinched delicately by Shin's skilled fingers as he happily stared intensely into the younger boy's eyes, loving what he was doing. Squirming and arching his back, Hittori could only gasp in wanton as Shin caused tremors to run through his legs, sending his muscles to turn to mush. He kissed Shin, letting his soft muscle explore and lick, and suck at his skilled lover's tongue, as years and years of requited passion rolled in the air around them. "S-Shin...k-kun...u-unn!"

'I can't wait much longer...' Shin thought to himself, eyeing the submissive boy underneath him, who gave a weak smile in return. Shin sat up slowly (much to Hittori's disappointment) and began to remove his shirt, revealing his toned and muscular chest to Hittori's awestruck and amazed eyes. After pulling his belt out of its fabric links, he proceeded to edge Hittori's shirt up the sides of his body, his fingers flowing tentatively over the young brunette's abdomen.

Hittori gasped as he felt his lover's fingertips ghost over his needy place, throbbing and pulsing with a heat of its own. Then, daringly he said rather shyly, "T-touch me, Shin-kun." His eyes begged for his lover to touch his member...begged for his mouth to encase the tip...if only for a few fleeting seconds. He ran his hands over Shin's sculptured abs, shocked at how sexy and fit he was. Blushing, Hittori shyly wrapped his arms around Shin's muscular back and bent his head up to suck and lick his lover's peaked nipples, peaked in arousal. He wanted to please his boyfriend, too!

Hittori's eyes blinked in a dazed, confused way as he felt Shin's breath upon his skin...as he placed kisses and sweet nips upon his skin, marking him as his own. His navel tingled as his manhood twitched in expectation, and Hittori rumbled in his throat and threw his head back, feeling Shin's head inch lower and lower...and lower... "S-Shin..." he mumbled, half afraid to say anything otherwise he'd stop. "You're so b-beautiful..." Stroking Shin's hair, his fingers latched onto it softly as he moved it out of his lover's eyes adoringly. His member wept more, his cock throbbing violently, itching. 'I-I c-can't t-take it!' Hittori thought, beside himself with the pleasure. 'O-oh g-g-god...!'

Shin's mouth touched gently against Hittori's hard tip, lips opening as his tongue hesitantly licked along its length. Shin closed his eyes, listening to Hittori's cries of pleasure. His lips closed around the young brunette's tip, sucking gently, enjoying its light, salty taste.

Hittori gasped as he felt Shin's wet tongue touch his slit, before moving downward to the underside. Very sensitive, Hittori gave a strangled cry and bucked his hips instinctively, blushing and apologizing when he realized he almost made Shin gag. Biting his pale, thin lips, the boy submitted to Shin's mouth...his tongue...his everything, all of him as he groaned and blushed terrifically, much to the delight of Shin who was soaking up the sinful, dirty sounds Hittori was making. Gasping, the brunette blurted out: "T-talk d-d-dirty to me, Shin-k-kun! I-I'm b-begging you!" His cock gave yet another twitch as it filled up, starting to grow engorged with the massive blood flow in his erection.

"I-I..." Shin gasped, feeling his member ache in pleasure. "I-I want to... Feel what's it's like inside you, Hittori-chan..." Shin gritted his teeth together, fearing a hostile response from the boy underneath him. "P-Please..." He stuttered. "Let... Let me..."

Hittori blushed. Oh he was new to this. He was. But god...even just hearing him say those words drove him wild! Spreading his legs, Hittori moaned and whimpered shyly, blushing. "W-why would I n-not want you to be inside m-me?" he said, almost in a tongue in cheek way. "I w-want your cock inside me," he said dirtily, purring. That was mouthing dirtily! Maybe Shin would pick it up? He sucked his bottom lip lovingly and blushed. "B-but...you're g-going to have to p-prep me first...otherwise y-you'll hurt me."

Shin laughed weakly, sitting up slowly. His arms shook slightly as he lifted Hittori's legs to a comfortable position around his hips, his hands caressing the insides of the young brunette's thighs. As his fingers wandered ever so closer to Hittori's entrance, Shin listened to the boy's incoherent strings of words, somehow finding them comforting. "Hittori..."

Shin gently pushed a finger into his lover's soft opening, watching him cringe at the touch. Hittori's hand clenched around Shin's wrist. "Sh-Shin..." He heard the boy whisper, just loud enough for him to hear.

Hittori felt his fingers gently prod his puckered hole softly, gently. He cried out in a small whimper and buried his head in Shin's chest and cried out as his head flung backwards. It hurt, a little...but there was also pleasure...a weak tingling, numbing feeling coiling in his stomach, and he didn't want to lose it. "D-deeper," he said softly, feeling slightly embarrassed and yet happy that his boyfriend was fingering him, if he could call it that. "P-please, S-Shin..."

Shin obliged Hittori's eager and shaky words, forcing his finger deeper inside his ass. When he was sure that Hittori was able to take it, he gingerly added another finger. The younger boy cried out, in pain at first, but, slowly, it became pleasurable. Carefully, Shin edged his fingers apart, not wanting to hurt Hittori any more than he already had. As soon as there was enough room, he added a third finger, and Hittori's face twisted in a mixture of pain and desire, nearly breaking Shin's heart in two. "I-I'm sorry..." He mumbled, kissing Hittori's forehead softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Hittori blushed crimson as his loving boyfriend kissed the tip of his nose and sighed restlessly, exhausted. "S-Shin-kun, I l-love y-you too." Then Hittori was crying. His tears came easily, and he sobbed, sniffing. "I'm s-sorry, I...I'm s-so h-happy..." His brown liquid eyes smouldered sadly.

Shin used his thumb to wipe the tears away, smiling softly. "Hey, hey!" He soothed, slowly pulling his length out of the younger boy. He wrapped his arms around Hittori in a tight hug, his hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Calm down, it's okay..." He repeated the words softly over and over, trying to calm his sobbing boyfriend.

Hittori whimpered softly and tried, really tried not to cry. His boyfriend was beautiful...and sweet...and he loved him so much! "S-Shin...-kun..." He nuzzled Shin's neck, kissing him tenderly, sucking his flesh and his pulse. "Shin..I..I f-feel like some lemonade. That would c-cheer me up."

Shin smiled sweetly. "Of course," He said lightly, sitting up. Feeling around the edges of the sofa for his clothes, he stood carefully, pulling on his underwear and jeans.

The two Lemonade glasses on the coffee table now had no bubbles in them, and when he picked them up, he felt that they were warm. Shin walked into the kitchen once more, pouring the old drinks into the sink and down the drain, before getting the Lemonade bottle from the fridge and pouring new ones.

Hittori blushed and put his underwear and shirt on, before walking over to Shin, and he wrapped his arms around his waist and licked his neck, pressing his erection against his backside and chuckled. "Shin..." Feeling up and down his lover and boyfriend's chest, he giggled happily. "You're so c-cute," he whispered, blushing.

Shin smirked, resting his hands over Hittori's. "I could say the same about you..." He said quietly, turning quickly and pecking him on the cheek. Watching the blush spread across Hittori's gorgeous face, he laughed heartily. "Here, a fresh glass," Shin told him, handing one of the glasses to him.

"Shin-kun...t-thank you," he said adoringly, blushing. His eyes sparkled. He took the glass and sipped from it, swallowing politely when he felt a burp coming on. Watching his boyfriend swallow his drink, made Hitori sigh as he felt like kissing him all over. "Shin...c-can I ask you a question?" he asked hesitantly, inching towards his gorgeous boyfriend.

"Sure," Shin answered, smiling happily as he took another swig from his glass. "What is it?"

Hittori watched his boyfriend carefully, his brown eyes searching his softly, probing for answers. "Shin...u-u-um...was I... t-the first?" he asked slowly. "A-and was I...g-good?" His stuttering kicked in again, and his normal habit making him sound like an adorable uke.

Shin stopped mid-sip. He lowered his glass, looking into Hittori's eyes. "If by 'the first', you mean 'are you the first person I've had sex with?'..." He looked away, hesitating. "... No. You aren't," He said finally. "It's happened with a few of my past girlfriends. But... but I've never done that with another guy before, I'll tell you that much. And as for the other question..." Shin put his glass down on the bench, wrapping his arms around Hittori's waist. "You were wonderful, Hittori-chan."

Hittori couldn't speak. "I-I...don't know what to s-say...I know it's not p-polite of me to say," he said softly, "b-but I...secretly wanted to be your f-first." It was true-he had wanted so desperately to be his and only his...and he was. But to know that someone...especially a girl had...been...had- Hittori's eyes flashed jealously. If it was a man...what would he have done? Hittori blushed and looked away, a little irritated. "I-if it was a m-man..." he trailed off, his lip curling in a tiny snarl, "I don't know what I would d-do..."

Shin pursed his lips, trying as hard as he could not to laugh. "A little jealous, are we?" He snickered, lips brushing against Hittori's ear. "You're very cute when you're jealous, you know."

Hittori pouted, unable to stay angry for long at his boyfriend. Try as he might, he couldn't. "S-S-shin...d-don't tease me," he whined playfully, blushing. "I-I'm b-being s-serious..." His eyes flashed as he suddenly turned around, and held Shin's hands tightly. "S-Say I'm the only o-one," he insisted. "P-promise m-me!"

Shin smiled at Hittori's innocence. He captured one of Hittori's hand between both of his, and raised it in front of him, brushing his lips over the younger boy's fingers. "Hittori," He began quietly, their eyes locked together. "I promise you, you are the only guy I have and ever will sleep with."

Hittori's breath hitched in his throat. His fantasy and his imagination was coming true…curling and unfurling like an innocent, paper rose. Hittori's face blushed red and his brown eyes went wide as he tried to take it in. "Shin! S-Shin...I've wanted you all along..." he confessed shyly, "ever since we played together in the sand-pit," he added with a chuckle. "The day you stood u-up for me when that boy was making fun of me...I admired you and stood by you. When I m-met you at the University...I saw you right a-away. Did you s-see me, t-too?" He was full of questions!

"Of course I did," Shin said happily. "How couldn't I have?"

Hittori began to overflow with questions. Shin nodded and answered politely where he could, but it was hard to find openings to speak in. It didn't really matter to him, though. Shin had never seen Hittori look so happy in all his life, and that made him happy in turn. Cutting Hittori's ramblings off, he kissed him gently, his arms wrapping around the younger man in pure happiness and delight.

Hittori's questions were stopped suddenly as he gasped cutely and kissed Shin softly back, his body tingling with an euphoric experience, like a lack of oxygen, or a sixth sense. His arms found Shin's back and he could never let go, preferring to stay glued to his handsome, gorgeous boyfriend forever-and no amount of willpower would make him let go. That was...until he got an idea. "Oh! S-Shin kun!" He let go and grabbed his lover's shoulders happily, smiling. "B-Bowling Night's t-tonight! Want to g-go?"

"Bowling?" Shin repeated, now feeling slightly uneasy. "Oh, w-well I, I-I'm not very good at bowling... But I suppose I could give it a shot," He decided, seeing how happy Hittori looked at the idea of them going bowling together.

Hittori giggled and hooked his arm through Shin's arm and spun him around and around, growing slightly dizzy. "Y-Yay!" Stopping, he caught his breath and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend sweetly, murmuring: "They have l-lemonade t-there," he said, giggling.

Shin laughed. "Oh, really?" He murmured. "You've got a very one-track mind, you know." Chuckling lightly, he kissed Hittori on the cheek. "Well, I think I'm gonna have a shower," He said casually. Before Hittori could even say anything in reply, he continued. "And as much much as I'd love to have you in there with me, it's very cramped in there as it is." He winked slyly, patting Hittori on the shoulder and walking past him. "Make yourself at home," He called over his shoulder. "I shouldn't be too long."

Hittori watched as Shin went into his shower, and he pouted. "Awww..." he said sadly, "I was g-going to g-go in there too..." Sitting down on the lounge, he took a sip of his lemonade and his heart ached. Even if Shin was in another room...he couldn't bear to be apart. It was so strong that he felt like crying, and he curled up on the lounge. Not wanting to be possessive, he whimpered softly and sobbed lightly, his eyes filling with tears. The need was so great that he wanted to run in there and hug him and never let go!

As Shin rinsed his hair underneath the warm stream of water, he wondered what Hittori was doing. He felt like he should have pointed out the Television remote, or bookshelf, or even the fridge full of food, given Hittori something to preoccupy himself with. Closing his eyes, he picked up the bar of soap lying on the ledge in the shower with him, running it over himself. "H-Hey, Hittori!" He called hesitantly. "Th-There's chocolate in the fridge if you want some!"

Hittori blinked away his tears. Of course Shin couldn't hear him crying to himself...! He felt selfish all of a sudden and blushed despite himself. "O-okay!" He knew that Shin knew that he LOVED sweets so much, and Hittori bounced happily to his feet, flinging the fridge open. "Shin k-kun! D-do you w-want s-some?" he called out loudly, so his boyfriend could hear him, while munching on a block.

"Sure!" Shin called back, smiling to himself. He turned the showers knobs back to their 'off' position, shaking head like a dog to partially dry his hair. Stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked back into the living room, eyes resting on Hittori as the younger boy took in his naked form. "Forgot to bring my clothes in with me..." He explained in embarrassment, turning and heading for his bedroom.

Hittori followed Shin into the bedroom like a love sick puppy, taking his sexy ass into his mind and committing memory. Well he would have made it into the bedroom, if his sexy, delicious boyfriend didn't close the door. "Ne? Hey, S-Shin-kun!" Hittori hit his head on the door, blushing. "O-ow..." he mumbled. "W-Why can't I come in?! Y-You have a beautiful b-body! You don't need to be a-ashamed!"

"I-It's not that..." Shin explained. "It's just... No one's ever been in here before, not even my roommate. So I... I don't exactly... hide my things..." He bit his lip, not sure if Hittori would understand or not.

Hittori blushed madly. "T-things? You mean...t-toys?" Hittori smirked naughtily, "Sh-Shin...y-you're so dirty... you k-know, right?" His voice grew low, and husky as he clutched the door-knob. "W-we can't have sex on the lounge all the time, you know...!"

Shin felt his cheeks burn. Turning the doorknob and opening the door a fraction, he peeked through, seeing Hittori standing there, watching him intently. "Fine. I'll let you in," he grumbled, but held up his finger when Hittori bounced on his heels excitedly. "I have two conditions," He said firmly. "First, you can't laugh at anything you find. And second, we are not having sex again. No matter what kinds of 'fun things' you can get your hands on, and no matter how much you beg me. I just had a shower, after all," He added lightly. As Hittori nodded in agreement, Shin reluctantly swung the door open.

Hittori walked inside and gasped. It was...so neat. The room was tidy, with pale blue walls and a gigantic queen size bed, for for two people. Two small white lamps were on two bedside tables next to the bed, and a beanbag and a bunch of fluffy looking cushions sat in the corner, just waiting to be sat on. When Hittori opened his drawer, he blushed bright red and squealed, quickly shutting it. "I-I'm going to p-pretend t-that I didn't see a v-vibrator in your d-drawer," he squeaked, nearly fainting. "W-wow. I n-never knew you had s-such fetishes.." He laughed softly as he saw Shin blush bright red, and walked over to him. "I'll r-respect your rules," he added detirmingly. Nodding to himself, he kissed Shin's cute nose and blushed.

Shin smiled weakly. "Why thank you," he said sarcastically, in mock gratitude.

Hittori danced his way over to Shin's beanbag chair, settling himself onto it in a comfy position as he surveyed the room. Shin bit his lip, praying that he wouldn't notice the stack of magazines next to him, or anything else that had escaped his eyes at first glance. But, out of all the things he could have found, he picked up the photo-frame sitting on his bedside table. "Who are these people?" Hittori asked.

"You... you honestly don't know?" Shin replied in shock. He was still half-naked, but walked over to his boyfriend anyway. "I-It's us. When we were little," He said, slightly embarrassed as he knelt down nest to Hittori.

Hittori looked at it curiously. "R-really?" he stammered, taken aback. "I never would have realized t-that was us...and we looked so happy t-together..." The two boys in the photo were smiling outside Hittori's house. As his mother took the photo-Shin's arm elegantly rested on his best friend's shoulder, around his neck. They were both smiling together, and Hittori was leaning his head towards Shin's chest...and the older boy was blushing, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Hittori's chest, pulling him into a friendly hug. But it was more than friendly-even Hittori, now a young man, could see. He smiled at his boyfriend, recalling their younger conversation. 'Hey Hittori! Your Mum wants to take a picture of us!' Hittori ran over to his best friend, laughing joyfully. 'R-Really? O-okay!' The older boy pulled Hittori into a friendly hug, ruffling his hair. 'Don't pull any funny faces,' he joked, sticking his tongue out teasingly. Hittori blushed and shoved him playfully, and then both boys were tackling each other on the soft grass, laughing. 'Boys!' Hittori's mother chided, shaking her head with a smile. 'Come on…you'll dirty yourselves before I even have the chance to take a photo!'

'Right, sorry, M'am!' Shin apologised, holding his hand out and helping his friend up.

'Smile!'

Shin recalled Hittori's mother saying that word as the two young boys had posed playfully together. "Good times, eh?" Shin said, smiling.

Hittori blushed madly and stared longingly into Shin's eyes."T-they w-were!" he stammered excitedly, his eyes flashing. Then, more quietly he said: "R-remember the t-time when we g-got locked in the basement by accident? And I left my Ichigo toy outside-and I was c-crying?"

Shin chuckled, standing up again as the memories flowed back to him. "Yeah, I remember that," he said thoughtfully, glancing at Hittori out of the corner of his eye. "My, my, you were a crybaby back then!" He laughed, ruffling the younger boy's hair. "I'm sorry, I'm just messing around," he apologised with a small smirk, walking back to his dresser.

Hittori pouted. "I-I w-was n-not!" he denied swiftly, his face heated with a red blush. "A-a-anyway," Hittori began to say as he leaned back on the beanbag and made himself more comfortable, "y-you were the one who r-rescued Ichigo from The Terror's mouth! I was too scared to-I s-swear that dog could have e-eaten me r-right up!" He smiled and got up off the beanbag-and that was when he noticed magazines lying around on his boyfriend's bed. Why oh why didn't he notice them before? "You have m-magazines?" The shy boy asked, walking over to them.

Shin tensed. "O-Oh, those are..." he began, but stopped immediately when he heard Hittori squeal. Flinching to himself, he regained his composure and continued removing fresh clothes from the dresser in front of him, ignoring Hittori's quiet laughter.

"H-ha ha!" Hittori's cute laughter echoed around his room as he lifted them up, admiring the cover. "A-aww Shin...h-how cute!" In his hands were a bunch of Yaoi magazines, clearly not for the faint hearted. Luckily-Hittori loved Yaoi, so this was no problem, but after seeing his earlier object in his drawer, he expected something a little more...devious. Then again, this was Shin...and Hittori knew Shin like the back of his hand. He flipped through the pages amusedly and went over to his boyfriend to show him a page-where two men were kissing passionately. "H-Hey S-Shin...d-don' t you think t-that's cute?" he asked, smiling softly

Shin jumped backwards, startled by the book in his face. He recognised the page immediately; it was from his favourite book. "Th-That's..." He stuttered, putting his hand over the page, blushing. "It's okay, I guess..."

Turning around and throwing his shirt over his head, he continued. "Did you know? That book you're holding is my favourite one. And... do you know why...?" He paused, turning back to face Hittori. He placed a hand on his chin, leaning in as close as he could, while Hittori swallowed nervously. "... I don't really know, I guess it's just one of those things." Shin smirked and began to leave the room, his words still hanging lightly in the air.

Hittori stood still, his heart racing like gigantic scorpion on a tiled floor. Tic-tic-tic. W-was t-that-? Did Shin really mean what he was about to say, as Hittori registered it? Or maybe the younger man wasn't thinking properly? But he swore...he heard a confession underlying Shin's tone. Was that his favourite book because it had the two boys kissing? Hittori admitted to himself that he felt attached to the two boys. The way they stared at each other longingly...their lips brushing softly...without a care in the world... Maybe Shin thought of Hittori...when he read that book. Hittori blushed madly, his heart thumping even more now. Catching his breath, he put the book on the bed and raced out of the door, his mind swimming with thoughts and unsaid questions as he spotted Shin walking towards the fridge-and flung his arms around his boyfriend, glomping him. "S-Shin-kun...I...-" Pausing, Hittori blushed madly. "I d-don't w-want...you to...leave me..."

Shin nearly fell forwards into the fridge door, Hittori's forceful collision almost knocking him off his feet. "L-Leave you?" He asked, confused. "Relax, I'm not going anywhere! What brought this on?"

Shin fidgeted and moved away shyly, blushing. "I-I..." he mumbled, looking away. "I-I thought y-you were g-going...-" Shyly, feeling embarrassed by his misread explanation, he bit his lip as it trembled. "I-I'm sorry...for saying such a silly t-thing..."

Shin patted his boyfriend gently on the head. "Don't worry about it," He said softly, a smile growing on his face. "Oh, that reminds me," He continued, not exactly sure how he'd made the connection in the first place. "D-Did you want to have a shower?"

Hittori smiled. Oh how he adored his boyfriend...he always managed to cheer him up! He blushed a little in regards to his hygiene and nodded. "I-I'd like to take one," he said slowly, "b-but before I go in...can I h-have a kiss f-first?" With an adorable blush flushed across his face, the brunette stared into Shin's eyes, never taking his eyes off his. "I-It'd m-make me f-feel h-happier, and more secure t-too!"

Shin smiled happily. "Of course you can," He said softly. He pulled Hittori close in an inescapable bear-hug, and kissed him, slowly at first, with increasing passion and force by the second.

Just as Hittori began to get excited, Shin pulled away teasingly. "Better go have that shower," He smirked, a sly grin on his face.

Hittori pouted and sighed. "S-Shin..." he whined, "you're s-such a t-tease..." Smiling at his tease of a boyfriend, he skipped to the shower happily and turned the water on, stepping inside. Ahhh...that was more like it. Still feeling Shin's lips on his own, the young man blushed and sunk his back against the tiled wall, his heart thumping. The water ran over his head, dripping into his eyes. Washing himself with his boyfriend's body wash, he lost himself in the coconut smell. "Mmm...s-smells r-really good," he mumbled aloud to himself, smiling joyfully.

Shaking his head with a smile, Shin threw himself onto the couch, picking up the half-eaten bar of chocolate Hittori had left on the coffee table. Breaking a piece of and throwing it into his mouth, he closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the shower water hitting the ground in the next room. "Hmm, I wonder when that Bowling thing starts...?" He murmured quietly, placing another square of the chocolate into his mouth.

Hittori finished washing his hair and turned the shower off, stepping onto the mat outside the shower. He stared at himself in the mirror-(the upper half of his torso gleaming with every twist and turn he made,) and dried his hair with the towel, before wrapping it around his waist. Uh oh. Walking out the door towards Shin, he looked back frantically. His clothes were-...oh no. "S-Shin, my c-clothes are in the shower...d-do you h-have any clean ones-?" He was cut off-as his towel fell from around his waist. Uh OH.

The piece of chocolate in Shin's hand fell, landing on the sofa. "U-Uh, Hittori, y-your towel..." He muttered, turning his head slighty, not wanting to stare. "Th-There's heaps of clean clothes in my room- You can take your pick from whatever you can find." Shin put his hand over his eyes, embarrassed.

Hittori blushed a thousand shades of red and covered himself, muttering something about how clumsy he was. "S-Sorry," he fumbled for an apology, picking up his towel quickly and wrapping it tighter around his waist so it wouldn't fall. "I-I'll b-be...y-yeah...I'll just um...g-go and find some-clothes that will f-fit me..." Grinning out of embarrassment, Hittori dashed into his boyfriend's room, looking in his drawers for some clothes. A white shirt...a tie...and black pants…these would do.

Shin rubbed his temples, laughing quietly. Hittori was such a klutz.

"You doing okay in there?" He called. He knew that the two of them were roughly the same size, but he still worried that Hittori wouldn't be able to find anything to wear.

"Y-Yes!" Hittori looked smart in Shin's clothes as he stared at himself in the mirror, admiring himself. Unbuttoning his shirt slightly with a mischievous smirk, he stepped out of the bedroom and blushed, turning his foot inwards shyly as he looked at Shin from below fluttering eyelashes. "W-w-what do you t-think, Shin-kun?" Hittori asked, hoping the button did the trick. His bare, muscular chest was exposed as he unbuttoned another button on his crisp white shirt, smiling cutely.

Shin nearly gagged on his chocolate. 'Damn him...' he thought. 'He's wearing my good dress shirt...'

Composing himself, he smiled darkly at the young boy. "If you're trying to seduce me," Shin began, standing up and approaching Hittori. "... It's not gonna work." he ruffled Hittori's hair lightly, before moving his hand down to his chest, fixing his tie calmly.

Hittori pouted. Aww man. Wasn't anything going to work? "A-awww S-Shin...y-you r-ruined my p-plan..." He blushed and giggled, watching as his boyfriend straightened his tie, and once he was done, he placed a hand on his cheek and kissed the older boy softly. "One day," he said softly, his dark brown eyes flickering heatedly, "y-you won't be able to resist me." Taking Shin by the arm, as his hand slid down to capture his brunette's hand in his own, he smiled. "Bowling s-starts in twenty minutes, I t-think," he said in his usual stutter, staring at his wrist watch. "S-should we get g-going?"

Shin rolled his eyes. Little did Hittori know, he was already having huge problems when it came to resisting around him. Hell, he would have taken Hittori again if it weren't for his common sense.

"I guess we should... Hey, that's my watch!" Shin said, only just now realising that his boyfriend had 'taken his pick' to more than he'd originally thought. He pursed his lips, before smirking. "Just don't break it, okay? It's my only watch."

Hittori smiled and raised an eyebrow. "O-oh?" Chuckling to himself, he brought it up to his lips. "H-Hmm...I wonder if it's w-water proof..." Having no idea as to what he was doing, he licked the surface of the wrist watch very slowly and blushed suggestively. The glassy surface shined with his sleek saliva, and Hittori beamed. "S-seems like it's water p-proof," he answered, happy with his find. He smirked gently and blushed. "I heard it was going to r-rain, s-so I decided to t-test it out."

Shin's eyes narrowed, still smirking. "I have an umbrella, you know. You didn't need to do that." He laughed at the blush forming on Hittori's face. "You're so cute, you know that?" He asked, pulling the younger boy towards him.

Hittori blushed and seizing his excuse to hug him softly, the brunette leaned up to kiss Shin's lips softly, running his tongue lightly across his bottom lip, nibbling slowly.

"Mmmh..." Shin moaned, holding Hittori even closer to his body. "Y-You know, bowling sounds pretty fun..." He murmured into Hittori's ear. "But... staying here with you seems like much more fun at the moment..." Shin purred to his boyfriend softly, pushing him backwards so he was pinned up against the wall. 'I'm past the point of controlling myself around you, Hittori...' Shin thought hungrily, nipping at Hittori's neck. 'You're too... beautiful... I can't help it...'

Hittori blushed madly, feeling his boyfriend's sweet, velvety voice caress his ear as he nibbled it softly.

"Shin...u-unnn...I've...b-been...waiting...for you t-to d-do this..." His brown eyes grew hazy and lustily as he gasped and traced Shin's back, moaning softly. "You're so g-gorgeous...S-Shin-k-kun..." Thoughtfully, he added: "B-b-but...w-w-weren't you going to not have sex with m-me? I-I thought you s-said-" Hittori's stuttering, (rather cute stuttering,) was cut off as he felt Shin's leg wedge against his crotch and whatever he was thinking of was lost.

Shin chuckled softly. "Is there a law against kissing you?" He asked calmly. "I don't have to have sex with you **just** to kiss you, do I?" Shin moved his knee slowly, watching Hittori melt slowly in his hands. "Or to tease you..." He noted quietly.

Hittori crumbled like paper...like putty in his boyfriend's mind. "Shin...I..." Blushing madly, he licked his lips softly, inching his lips closer. "I-I..." He was tempted to apologize, but something...was preventing him from doing so.

Sensing the distressed feelings his boyfriend was giving off, Shin's eyebrows knitted together. He stared into Hittori's quivering eyes, trying to figure out what it was. "Yes? What is it?" He prompted finally, giving up on his expression-reading skills.

"I-I l-love...you," Hittori admitted shyly. "A-and I...I r-realize t-that m-my love m-making skills a-aren't as X-rated a-as they s-should b-be...u-umm..." His body trembled and he shook, doubting his ability as a lover.

Shin stared at him in disbelief. **"That's** what this is about?" He asked quietly. "Hittori..."

Shin didn't know what to say. he'd never been very good at comforting people, let alone his own boyfriend, but he couldn't bear to see Hittori so upset. He pursed his lips, trying to think of a way to say the words he was thinking. "You know, I've only ever been bowling once before," He began slowly, trying to capture Hittori's attention. "I wasn't very good at it. But I've realised that if I keep practicing, I'll get better and better at it." He hesitated, glancing at Hittori carefully.

Hittori blushed, cocking his head softly. "B-bowling?" he inquired curiously. "Y-you don't mean...-?" Unsure if he was taking it the wrong way, he stopped mid-sentence. A small smile formed on his cute face, and he stared back into his lover's green eyes. Maybe it was because he was so emotional...but Hittori could feel how Shin was feeling. The uncertainty and carefulness...he had felt those before. "Shin-kun." He lost his stutter for a second, before it came back. "F-for you to get g-good at bowling, what did you have t-to do?"

Shin smiled softly, noticing Hittori's bubbly personality return to him. "I had to practice, of course," He informed the younger boy with a smirk. "Because if you don't practice something, you can't get any better at it." He paused for a moment, fearing his next words might cause Hittori to regress. "Admittedly, I'm still not any better at bowling..." He said sadly, giving a weak smile.

Hittori chuckled. "Which b-bowling?" he smirked teasingly, running a finger up his arm softly. "I-I could try and t-teach you both...if y-you want..." He wiggled his eyebrows naughtily and giggled. "H-Ha ha! I'm sorry, I l-let my n-naughty side t-take over a-again." He blushed and held his boyfriend close, wishing he could be anywhere but here.

Shin laughed at Hittori's outburst, kissing him on the forehead. "The real bowling," He snickered. "You know, with the ball, and the pins?" he pretended to bowl a ball into the kitchen, smiling. "I'm not half-bad at the other bowling, if I do say so myself," He added with a sly wink. "You should let your naughty side take over more often," He continued. "I like it."

Hittori felt his stomach churn. "W-w-well...I've never... bowled before..." he admitted haughtiy with a pout, "but if you could show me...I'm sure I-I'd like it." The more his desire shone through-the less he stuttered. Though his stuttering was less intense, his feelings weren't. He captured Shin's lips in a chaste, hot kiss, murmuring sweetly into his ear: "Maybe...if we could **spar**e a few minutes...you could show me…how to **strike**." he whispered lustily.

Shin smiled to himself at the thought, but he wasn't the kind of person who went back on his words. Carefully breaking the kiss, he put his fingers over Hittori's lips. "No," Shin said firmly, yet softly at the same time. "Not now. **Bowling** can wait for a while, can it not?" He asked.

Hittori nodded shyly, his shy facade returning. He touched his boyfriend's palm, his small hand tiny in comparison to Shin's. "S-Shin...l-let's g-go and kick some a-ass!"

Shin nodded in agreement, laughing quietly. He hoped that the more time he spent with Hittori, the less he would stutter, because no matter how cute it was, it made Shin worry, to be honest. Throwing those thoughts out of his mind, he picked up his keys and ushered Hittori out the door, locking it behind him. "After you," He said graciously, gesturing in front of him.

"You're such a gentleman...babe," he said adoringly, clutching his arm. The afternoon was tinged pink as the sunset crawled over the horizon. "Wow..." he breathed softly, stunned. "The s-sunset it is so beautiful...so beautiful..." He stared at the sun in shock. Japan was gorgeous-the gigantic Ferris wheel in Tokyo shone brilliantly. 'One day,' he thought to himself, "I'm going to kiss Shin-kun in that Ferris wheel.'

Hittori blushed and brushed his fingers against his lover's, as they walked down the street. The Nara Prefecture was where Hittori had come from as a little baby-but his parents...were dead. He was...adopted. He giggled bashfully and pointed up at the Ferris wheel, smirking. "I'm going to take a ride on that ride with you o-one day," he promised. "Oooh look! The bowling club's lights are pretty at sundown." They soon came to the entrance to the bowling club-and he felt nervous. Many people weren't homophobic in Japan, but...it made him feel uneasy.

Shin kissed Hittori's hand softly, noticing the younger boy's frown. It didn't match the rest of his cute face. "It's okay if you're nervous," Shin murmured gently. "Just act casual." He smiled as happily as he could and led Hittori through the glass doors.

Hittori nodded politely as they walked through the doors. The familiar smell of polished bowling balls drifted through his nostrils, and he eyed the polished shoes eagerly. Managing a small smile, he walked over to the desk where they served the shoes to their customers, and Shin followed closely behind him. "I'm size eight," he said rather briskly, his nerves jolted. This place...was too familiar...it almost gave him the creeps. He gasped. This was where-! This was where his "mother" took him...on that dreadful day...his jaw clenched painfully. 'Dammnit,' he thought. 'Why am I thinking about that now? I-I can't ruin it for...Shin." Nodding, he took his shoes and sat down on a seat, breathing heavily. This air was suffocating him...as the memories came back.

Shin frowned. Hittori's face looked... troubled. Sad. Even fearful.

"H-Hittori...?" He began slowly, walking over to the younger boy as he put on his shoes. "A-Are you... okay? You look... distressed." Shin placed his hand over Hittori's trying to figure out what was wrong.

Hittori snarled and flung his arm out angrily, tension arising. His hand swatted the air like a fly. "Dammnit! I can't...I'm ruining it for you!" he shouted, getting up. His head hurt, and he had a headache. His eyes were wide, and his nostrils were flared. He looked like an animal, cornered. He stumbled and clutched his head with his hands, moaning. "This," he choked out, "is where my "mother," took me," he seethed, using his fingers as quotation marks. He grinned bitterly, his emotions surging. "That **fucking **asshole killed my parents," he ground out. People were staring. Whatever. They didn't know...he didn't care. "I'm so pathetic," he cried out, sinking slowly to the floor. "I've let you see this side of me. You can't possibly love me now...you can't. I'll hurt y-you, one day! I don't want to, but I will-I don't want to!" Hittori was screaming now, his voice pained as his vision flashed red. Sobbing as hate flooded his senses, cold tears filled his eyes. He'd done it. He'd caused this. It was all his fault...

Shin stared at Hittori in awe. 'H-His parents are... Are dead?' His heart ached as he watched the younger boy cry his eyes out in front of him. "H-Hittori..." He stuttered slowly, edging closer to him. He stopped suddenly, fearing Hittori might lash out as he had before. He'd never seen Hittori so mad... so vulnerable.

Hittori's breathing was fragile and shaky, and his thoughts were collapsing over one another in the recesses of his doubtful mind. Somewhere, he saw Shin standing in the middle of it-unsure whether to approach this startled animal to see if it would flee-or offer it a reward to coax it. His rampant moods were causing his spirit to ache and fluctuate madly, digressing. Tears streaming down his face in anger and madness, he ran and ran out of the club with his bowling shoes on, the silence swallowing him up. It started to drizzle, and Hittori screamed hopelessly, almost clawing at his eyes. Depression floated over his injured soul, and he tore his eyes inside-to where Shin was.

"Hittori!" Shin called desperately, running outside. He was about to run after the younger boy, but Hittori was gone, with no trace left behind. "Hittori..."

Shin's eyes began to sting, alerting him to the beginnings of tears. He rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes furiously, blinking them away. 'No, no crying!' He thought. 'I have to find Hittori...'

Hittori didn't know where he was going-but instinct brought him to the dormitory. The sun had long gone, and the younger man felt his tears betray him. His refuge shattered, he tried to build something to hold himself up. Crying relentlessly, the boy opened Shin's door and ran into his room and flung himself on his bed, burying his head in his pillow, crying over and over. His vision went blurry...and only one thought occupied his mind. 'Shin...S-Shin...kun...'

After asking a few nearby people, Shin's suspicions were confirmed; Hittori had headed back to his room. Running as fast as he could, which was nowhere near fast enough, and he headed straight to his door. He'd expected to find Hittori there, waiting, since Shin was the one with the keys, but the door was open, lock and doorknob broken open. Now even more worried than before, Shin darted inside. "HITTORI!" He yelled in alarm, eyes scanning the room. Hearing a loud sob from inside his room, he approached it quickly, finding Hittori in a crumpled heap on his mattress. "H-Hittori..."

Hittori looked up with tear stained cheeks. His whole body was wracked with sobs, and he sobbed louder and louder, his nails...bloodied. He had punched the door in when he walked inside-and made a dent in the wood. Suffering because of his choices, he suffocated. His anger had consumed him...but now there was only...sadness. He roughly hugged Shin's rain soaked shirt, staining it with his tears. Fear was in his eyes. He didn't want to die. He didn't want that bastard to kill him. "S-Shin!" His fists were seeping blood onto his boyfriend's shirt-and he heard a snap as he punched the door earlier. He would heal quickly-he always did. But his feelings would not fade. "I d-don't w-want to d-die!" He cried out fearfully, fearing for his life. "S-Shin..." he sobbed. "I don't wanna-"

Shin hugged Hittori tightly, his hand rubbing his back soothingly. "I-It's okay! Calm down, Hittori, calm down!" He felt his eyes begin to sting again as he clutched his frightened boyfriend to his chest. "It's okay... Please, Hittori, calm down..." He said quietly. "You don't have to explain. You don't even have to say anything. Just please, calm down... I can't bear to see you like this...!"

Hittori's struggle ended. He sobbed quietly and breathed deeply, as much as he could. Throb. throb. throb. His heart ached sorrowfully in his poor, trodden chest. "I-I'm...sorry," he said softly, his voice gravelly. His eyes burning with tears again, he clutched at his boyfriend tighter. "My parents died at the hands of the Yakuza. I-I...I didn't realize that...that place brought back so many m-memories..." Laughing sourly without humour, he said: "At least I get new shoes."

Shin pursed his lips. He had no idea how dark Hittori's past was. Growing up together... Shin had never gotten any hint of something like this plaguing his memories. "Hittori, I... I-I had no idea going there would do this to you..." He took a deep breath, sighing weakly. "I guess bowling shouldn't have waited, then," He said lightly, trying his best to cheer Hittori up. He felt bad immediately after speaking, and wanted to rip the words out of the air so Hittori wouldn't hear them.

Hittori's heart fell as he heard Shin's weak attempt to instill humour in the conversation. He didn't blame him, though. Anyone stuck in his position would feel pity for himself. And that was what he was doing; wallowing in his own pity. "I don't know if I can forgive myself," Hittori said coldly, his dark mood rising from the forgotten ashes again. "I could have stopped them. It sounds pathetic and selfish-a small boy going up against five gokudo men, doesn't it?" His eyes flashed maliciously, with the intent to kill those men. "I shouldn't have brought this upon you. I think I can forget. But I won't forgive those mother fuckers who destroyed my life-and killed my parents. No fucking way," he growled. Swearing helped him a little to control himself. Hittori shut his eyes and sighed deeply, feeling weak. Out of the blue, he blurted out hesitantly: "Kiss me...I want to forget...about this. Please," he begged. "Please let...me...forget..."

Shin hesitated. This side of Hittori... It frightened him. He knew he was going to help Hittori face these demons of his, no matter what Hittori thought on the subject, but seeing this... all the anger, the swearing...

"H-Hittori..." Shin said slowly. "... Please, come and sit down." He stood up carefully and approached Hittori calmly, arms outstretched as if he was going to hug the younger boy.

Hittori winced and sat down next to Shin, feeling uncertain. "S-Shin-kun..." Feeling like someone's old throw-away, his stomach flipped disgustingly. Shaking the thought off, he snuggled quickly into Shin's warm, open arms. He buried his face in his shirt all too willingly, as if it would drown his pain away. "I'm sorry..." Hittori said softly, his voice but a whisper. "I f-feel..." He shook his head to get rid of his stuttering. "I feel alot better now that I let all that out." He smiled softly, his mood improving by leaps and bounds. "My throat's sort of sore...um...would you like me to get you a drink?" Hittori offered politely, trying to be as nice as he could, for fear of these demons coming back. But that was in the past-and wishes couldn't bring back the dead. Or kill people.

"Oh... S-Sure," Shin replied unsteadily, still unsure if Hittori was genuinely feeling better or just putting on a brave face.

Shin followed Hittori out into the lounge, stopping by the couch as Hittori entered the kitchen. He looked down at the floor, feeling suddenly ashamed. 'He thinks I'm rejecting him, doesn't he...?' He realised in panic. 'But... but that's not it...'

Hittori opened the fridge and got a the bottle of fizzy lemonade out and poured himself and Shin a glass. It took him a while to tear his hurtful eyes from the drink, and he walked into the lounge room. He fell silent. Shin didn't respond when he wanted him to kiss him. What was up with that? Was he afraid? Shin would normally be more than happy to kiss him...but just then...he hadn't made a move, at all. Treading carefully, he passed the glass to Shin and didn't look him in the eyes. That hurt. It hurt...alot. He didn't speak.

The glass in Shin's hand trembled. 'So... He does think that...' Shin thought sadly. 'I don't... know what to do...'

"Hi-Hittori, I... I-I..." Shin's voice cracked. He heard the glass in his hand begin to creak, and he knew he should have stopped putting so much pressure on it, but he couldn't help it.

"I... I..."

He felt the glass begin to crack, cutting the tips of his fingers. Shin gritted his teeth together, feeling the burn of tears start to pour from his eyes. 'I... I want to help him... Why can't I say anything...?'

Hittori's apathetic, disgruntled nature was cut short as soon as he saw Shin's eyes fill with stinging tears-from the corner of his eyes. "S-Shin-... Oh fuck. I'm-I'm so sorry...oh god I'm such a bastard...Shit..." Hittori's cursed words stumbled out of his mouth as he went over to Shin and creased his eyebrows in despair. "Shin..." He held the glass in his boyfriend's with both hands, cool and frosty against his palms. He let it slip from Shin's hand and put it on the table so he wouldn't hurt himself anymore. 'What...why are you doing this? You're making me feel irritated,' the voice in his head said. 'Why didn't you kiss me?' "Why didn't you kiss me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Wh-what?" Shin said, sniffling quietly. "O-Of course you didn't..." He held one of Hittori's hands between both of his own, pressing it gently against his cheek. "I-I just... I don't want to hurt you, Hittori," He confessed. "You... You've been through so much since I left all those years ago, I-I..." Shin paused, trying to choose his words wisely. "I-I don't think I could bear to cause you any more pain..."

Hittori's heart beat frantically. "S-Shin," he said slowly, biting his tongue. "I love you, and no matter how much we go through...even if you do cause me pain, I won't hurt your feelings. I don't want to. Sometimes I let them slip, babe. And you know that. It's times like that when I need you the most. I love you so freaking much that if I wasn't in love with you right now-I'd go mad! But...kissing me won't hurt me," he added gently, his eyes softening. "Kissing and hugging me always makes me feel better." His eyes took on a melancholic look and he sighed wistfully. "Remember when we were in your basement? And I asked you what love was?" He smiled brightly, remembering. 'S-Shin-kun,' a young Hittori said shyly, crossing his legs as they sat in Shin's dusty old basement. 'W-what's Love?'

With wide, trembling, tear-filled eyes, Shin absorbed Hittori's words, remembering back to that day.

'Love?' The young Shin had repeated. His eyes scrunched up as he thought, sitting down in the dirt and putting a fist to his chin, leaning as he tried to find words. 'I guess... I guess it's... When two people really care about each other, y'know?' Shin leaned back against the concrete wall, waving a hand in the air. 'And they kiss, and all that icky stuff, like Mums and Dads do.' He pulled a face, remembering how his parents always kissed in front of him.

Little Hittori blushed. 'S-Shin...do we...love each other?' His eyes sparkled, only half absorbing his friend's words as they went in one ear and out the other. 'Because I...I...love you." He blurted the words out softly, afraid. He was afraid what his friend would think. Being ten year olds...they had tunnel vision. But of course this didn't mean Shin wouldn't be accepting of course he would be. Hittori hoped. He placed his hands on Shin's and shuffled closer to him, so their shoulders were touching.

Shin smiled, his ten-year-old mind oblivious to the underlying meaning. 'Of course we love each other,' He said happily, patting Hittori on the head. 'All best friends should love each other!'

"We... Were cute back then, weren't we?" Shin said hesitantly, pulling his mind out of the memory. "So oblivious, too."

Hittori laughed, smiling. "Ha ha! Weren't we?" He chuckled. "We even made an oath-"the pinky promise." His eyes softened as he rubbed his hands on Shin's back, sighing. "Ahh...naive little kids. W-well...I never knew I'd have feelings for my best friend, did I?" His eyes gleamed. Instead of swirling anger beneath those depths there was just love. He kisses Shin on the top of his head and brushes his tears away with his finger. "But you know what? I wouldn't change that for the world."

Shin smiled, his arms coiling around Hittori thoughtlessly. He wasn't scared or frightened anymore. He knew that, no matter what, they would always be there for each other. "God, Hittori..." He muttered, resting his forehead against Hittori's shoulder. "You have **no** idea how much I love you." He laughed quietly, tightening his hold on the younger boy's back. "It's so much, I can hardly believe it myself. There's no comparison. Not to anything."

Hittori felt right then...that Shin was The One. There was no question-no doubts or accusations...or acts of pessimism. He knew. His eyes welled up with tears as he held Shin so tightly he feared he would crush him. Slowly and delicately, he traced meaningless, small patterns on his back and the nape of his neck, comfortingly. "Take me." Hittori's eyes were determined. His future was set in stone. "Take me right here, Shin. Claim me. Make me yours again. God please...I can hardly wait..." He moaned loudly as his body shook with need. Oh he needed this...he needed the actions to follow the words that were said to him. He believed Shin with all his heart...but without the physical love that they shared, they were insignificant. His nipples brushed against Shin's chest as he arched his back.

Shin swallowed nervously. Last time they'd done this, he'd felt much more confident than this... Now he felt as if the pressure was weighing down on his chest, suffocating him. "Y-You're gonna make me break my golden rule i-if you keep going like this..." Shin stuttered, lips at Hittori's neck.

Hittori's hand traced the curve of his spine tauntingly, making the older man shiver. "Maybe I want you to lose control?" he whispered huskily. "Because your golden rule...has just passed right through my fingertips." His smirk increased tenfold as his hands wandered over Hittori's back aimlessly, not quite sure where to go. But needless to say...he was in a world of his own. His hands lifted up his shirt in an unspoken command, as he felt his soft skin...deliciously soft.

Shin purred into Hittori's ear lovingly. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked playfully, grinning as he felt the confidence flood back into him. His hands found their way to Hittori's backside, squeezing his firm muscles gently through his pants. "Make sure you think about it."

Hittori gasped,** loving** this new cheeky side of his boyfriend. His eyes twinkled. There was no turning back now! "Do I ever..." he purred seductively, his hands returning to Shin's front torso as he began to play erotically with his nipples, moaning. "I want this so bad...I can't even think straight to give you...a better answer, babe."

"Good," Shin murmured in reply. "Because that's exactly how I feel."

Shin scooped Hittori into his arms, carrying him down to his bedroom. Hittori's arms wrapped themselves around Shin's neck as he gently lowered him onto the bed, nipping at his neck. "You do remember..." Shin began, cutting himself off as he kissed Hittori's neck. "You do remember all the... fun things you found before, yes...?" He asked, a sly smirk playing on his lips as he stared down at the younger boy.

Hittori smirked and blushed softly, his brown eyes sparking with interest. "Oh? Those toys that I found...?" His smirk widened dangerously as his eyes flashed with warning. "Mmm...I'd love for you to get them...and use them on me...or inside me," he whispered naughtily, arching his back as he nibbled on his earlobe, sucking on it tenderly. "But maybe a blind fold would be more...appropriate babe...? After all...where's the fun in pleasuring me when I can see where your fingers or mouth is?" Oh damn. He was starting to talk dirty again. Did Shin mind? Surely not...at least he hoped not. Grabbing his buttocks and squeezing them, Hittori bucked his hips against Shin's, gasping delightfully.

Shin struggled gently, trying to free himself from Hittori's vice-like grip as he leaned across the bed, opening the draw in his nightstand and rummaging around for a while. Fingers closing around a strip of black cloth, he pulled his hand back, eyes flashing deviously as he waved the cloth in front of Hittori's gaze. "Blindfolded, you say?" He repeated innocently.

Hittori winked. "Mmm...yes... blindfolded..." His member twitched lustily, and he bit his lip. "I don't want to **see** what you do to me. I want to **feel** what you do to me..."

Shin made a noise in the back of his throat-a lust filled, passionate noise that he had no control over whatsoever. Carefully, he placed the fabric over Hittori's eyes, leaning forward and fastening it behind the younger boy's head, his knee playfully 'occupying' Hittori's attention below.

Hittori moaned huskily as he felt Shin's knee slowly touch his length and moaned, the blind-fold making him see pure black, only darkness. "I can't s-see anything..." he gasped, as he naughtily imagined Shin pulling his pants down...past his ankles...

Shin let his lips trail over Hittori's neck, grumbling angrily when his white dress-shirt got in the way of his path. 'I guess I'll just have to fix that...' He thought to himself, and proceeded to unbutton the shirt, exposing Hittori's chest. Satisfied with his work, he continued down, feeling Hittori shudder as his lips brushed over his nipple. Kissing hungrily down his abdomen, he was met with another barrier; Hittori's pants. Pausing, he considered his options, finally deciding to leave that for now, making his way back up Hittori's chest. Remembering the earlier reaction he'd received when his mouth had brushed over his nipple, he fastened his mouth over it, sucking gently.

Hittori moaned softly as Shin's tongue licked and sucked his erect nipples, knowing exactly where his pleasurable spot was. Shutting his eyes tightly, his body was covered in goose pimples and shivers. Breathing heavily, his senses told him to say it. Say it! "Shin! Shin...! Hnnn...Shin...!"

Shin felt Hittori's hands tighten in his hair, almost pushing him down. His tongue licked over Hittori's nipple gently, enjoying the younger boy's reactions in a silent fit of giggles. Hittori was incredibly cute.

Shin's arms wrapped themselves around Hittori's torso, burying his face into Hittori's body; taking in his wonderful scent, feeling his silky-smooth skin against his own.

"Calm down..." Shin murmured, hushing his squirming boyfriend. "We haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet..."

Legs tangling into Hittori's, Shin moved his head up, locking them in a kiss again.

Hittori moaned and trembled, kissing him softly as his tongue sucked and nibbled on his pale lips. He groaned as he felt his hot member threaten to explode, and he held his breath. "S-Shin...Shin..." Calling his name softly over and over brought himself slowly to an over-reacting turmoil, and his head spun. "Oh god...t-the good stuff...I can't...unnnn...wait..."

Shin smirked, reaching his hand back to the open drawer. "What do you think?" He asked Hittori politely. "Anything you... liked the look of while you were snooping around...?" His hand had already found a number of objects he would have found enjoyable, but he wanted Hittori's opinion.

Hittori whimpered softly. "I-I s-saw your vibrator," he said honestly, stuttering, because saying that was slightly embarrassing. Just a little. Clearing his throat, he smirked. Not being unable to see a thing was so fun! "Unless..." Hittori trailed off quietly, "you want to try something...more...firmer?" This was so naughty. But he was thankful that he could discuss this honestly with Shin-they were boyfriends, after all. He trusted him with his life.

Hittori's eyes widened as he felt the tip touch his chest. So it **was **what he thought it was! He licked his lips slowly, wishing he could grasp Hittori and god damn kiss him! Flailing his hands blindly, he found Shin's head and stroked it softly, whispering. "Shin...you're loving this torture, aren't you?" His tone promised revenge-Oooh he'd get him back for this! "Just wait until I get my hands on-" He broke off with a sharp gasp as his pants were unbuckled professionally. 'Argh...I hate being an amateur...' he thought, depressed.

Shin chuckled darkly. "I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked innocently, his nimble hands swiftly edging Hittori's jeans down his legs. Shin felt Hittori tremble underneath him, and he smiled playfully, eager to please his boyfriend.

Hittori's murmur was unmistakeable. "You didn't hear me?" he feigned innocence and whimpered. "Because I can't see you...-" A sudden rush of pleasure found its way down his thighs-and he realized that his member was wet and his juices...were escaping... "Nnn...shit!" he cursed. "You're...so hot, Shin. You're so...hot...!"

Shin watched in silent amusement as Hittori's underwear grew damp, thick liquid leaking from the edges. 'I've barely touched him... Yet he's getting so excited...!' Shin hesitantly turned the vibrator on-making sure it was on its lowest setting-and carefully touched it to Hittori's throbbing opening, watching for his reaction.

Hittori's body was wracked with pleasure as the tip of the vibrator nudged his sensitive hole, sending shake after shake through his sensitive shaft, causing him to moan long...and loudly. "Nnn...ahhn...g-god...hnnn..." Moans spilled out of his mouth quickly, as he had no control over them. 'So this is what a vibrator's like! Hell! I've got to try one more often!' Starting to pant heavily, he squinted through the thick, dark fabric. "Shin...you're so sexy...! Put that object to work...go on..." he purred, "I know...you're enjoying this!"

Shin had to admit; watching this unfold before his eyes was making his body ache. Carefully spreading Hittori's legs further apart, he slowly pushed the vibrator inside him, a slight grimace on his face. "H-Hittori... Does i-it hurt...?" he asked hesitantly. His thumb was poised at the off switch, ready to turn it off if Hittori said 'yes'.

Hittori's lips quivered, and even though he couldn't see just what Shin was doing, feeling it was another matter. Lost for words, the dumb struck, younger boy shook his head violently, surrendering himself. "A-A little," he admitted uneasily. "B-but...Shin k-kun...please...stroke me. I-If you can," he added with a small laugh, smiling. "I'm...just...not...used...to this," he gritted out, his brow sweating. "But in t-time...I'll love it when y-you're inside...me. I promise." And that was a promise. God...Shin was a sex god. He didn't know it-and probably didn't admit it-but Hittori knew an experienced lover when he saw one. His gorgeous boyfriend was caring...kind and beautiful...and that's what lovers were supposed to be. Hittori hated the idea of rough sex. It wasn't supposed to be rough. That's why it's called "love making," isn't it? And even though he admitted it...(okay, so he wasn't the most skilled lover...) it still amazed him just how caring Shin could be. He didn't prefer dirty, careless strewn words to turn his partner on. He used gentle caresses...little bites and nips to make Hittori feel loved.

Shin's fingers gripped the end of the vibrator, holding it in place as Hittori bucked his hips underneath him. His breathing became shorter and shallower by the second; just watching Hittori's face and listening to the erotic sounds he was letting escape from him was making him hot.

Hittori's fingers scrambled for whatever he could get a hold of-whether it was the sheets or Shin's shoulders...or anything suitable enough. Panting heavily as he felt his boyfriend twist and turn the vibrator softly inside his clenched muscles made his eyes widen, and he turned his head and bit deep into the pillow, quenching his cries of mercy and his screams. Oh god! Oh god...oh god..oh god..! He couldn't! Oh fuck this was so HOT! "Shin!" He screamed, thrusting his hips aimlessly, his liquids spilling over his tip fluidly.

Shin moved the vibrator gently against his thrashing boyfriend, feeling his length ache in protest. "H-Hittori..." he whispered softly, sealing the younger boy's mouth with a kiss. Hittori's arms wrapped around him immediately, crushing them together.

Hittori protested firmly, the blindfold staying in place. His lips moved of their own accord, like strings attached to a puppet, and his member ached longingly, as if it wanted to be filled...or entered into something tight. Squirming with something in his hazy, desire trodden mind, he kissed Shin back chastely, his tongue demanding entrance to engage in a heated battle with his boyfriend's hot, wet muscle...licking its way to freedom. "Shin...can't...much...longer...need...you...inside...me!" Hittori shouted, his words all jumbled and mixed up.

Shin's breath came out in short, sharp gasps. "You... sure...?" He asked, already knowing the answer, but he just had to ask anyway. He fumbled hastily with his belt, pulling his clothes away from his body as fast as he could. "H-Hittori...!" He gasped, staring into the younger boy's eyes.

Hittori's sudden flare of desire caused heat to spread throughout his demanding body, needy and lustful. Before he could move-he tackled his lover's body to the bed, and let his hot, searing kisses take what was his. "Fuck...fuck Shin! I want you so badly...right now...inside me...!" His voice rose with desperation, and he couldn't help his eyes rolling over and over in his head as he grabbed Shin's heated member, guiding it towards his puckered entrance forcefully, gasping and heaving.

Shin nearly lost his footing on the bed as Hittori roughly pulled him down on top of him, demanding to be entered. "Ow, ow!" He hissed quietly as Hittori's nails dug into his length. "Okay! Just calm down a bit, would you?" Shin buried his head into Hittori's shoulder, slowly guiding his aching member into his lover's opening. "I'm not gonna lie," he said slowly. "This'll probably hurt, since I didn't prep you..."

With the vibrator tossed hastily to the side of the bed turned off, (Hittori just managed to turn it off to take it out of himself, and chuck it to the side,) his thoughts ran wild. Desperate...and aching with a lustful need that he had never experienced before, Hittori felt a tingle of pain inside him as he felt his lover slowly enter inside him, breaking his barrier. It wasn't until Shin was fully inside him that Hittori bit his lip in pain, knowing that what Shin said was perfectly true-it hurt. It hurt so much! He gritted his white teeth as he bit his tongue, trying so hard not to cry. No he wouldn't. Not...now...not while he was so determined to get what he wanted! He had, and having Shin fill him made him moan. Besides the pain, the feeling of being filled sent his heart to beat erratically, and his brown eyes lowered to Shin's member, buried fully inside him. "Tch," Hittori spat, trying to endure the pain, "it...h-hurts...so..s-so...-!" Regretting his foolishness, the poor boy's eyes filled with tears, and he wasn't lying. It hurt like fucking hell.

"H-Hittori...!" Shin began to panic as he saw tears spill over the edges of Hittori's eyes. "I-I'm so sorry...!" He hesitated, not wanting to move, knowing it would just cause his boyfriend more pain. "Please... forgive me..." He whimpered pathetically. "I-I said that I didn't want to hurt you- and look what I've done now...!"

Hittori crumpled. He sobbed madly, wiling the pleasure to rise up and swallow him, but it wasn't-there was no pleasure...at all... "S-Shin," Hittori managed to say, his ass feeling like it was breaking into two. (Oh god...would he be able to walk tomorrow, even?) "**Move.** Please. I'm begging you. Please move so this pain will go away! Please!" He knew saying the word "please" probably wouldn't convince Shin nonetheless, but he needed him to move. He knew that once he hit his prostate-the pain would be gone. It'd ebb away! Pursing his lips in a thin, steady line, Hittori stared into Shin's eyes, unconsciously licking his lips as he captured Shin's lips to stop his apologies. He loved him and he didn't want him to feel guilty!

Shin's breath came out is a shaky hiss, on the verge of tears. "I... I-I can't hurt you, Hittori, I can't...!" A sob escaped from his chest, and more threatened to follow, but he held them back. "D-Don't make me hurt you, Hittori..." He whispered. "Please... Please don't m-make me do it..." Shin felt like a failure. He wanted to be there for Hittori, protect him, help him. But he couldn't do it. If it meant causing Hittori more pain, no matter what kind, he just couldn't do it. "Hittori, I-I...!"

Hittori's face fell. No…no...! Shin was...! Shin was so saddened...by what he was demanding of him that Hittori lost all that he had...as his purpose driven by sexual prowess and forcefulness disappeared like smoke to a flame. Shaking wildly, he gripped Shin's shoulders in terror, all signs of promises gone. "S-Shin," he whimpered, his nails digging into his boyfriend's pale, broad shoulders. "If you don't want to do it-then I won't force you anymore than what I should. I-if it's hurting you, I...I won't put you through this!" He gripped his shoulder blades now, more fervently. "I won't-I don't **want** to make myself go through this! I love you...and I...I also can't stand seeing you like this!"

Shin pursed his lips, tears now falling freely onto Hittori's cheeks. Gritting his teeth, he swiftly pulled his length out of his lover, disappearing out of Hittori's grasp and sight. Feeling so ashamed of himself, Shin nearly flung himself across the room, hitting the opposite wall with absolutely no concern for his own well-being. 'I... I hurt Hittori... I-I don't deserve to be forgiven for this...'

"H-Hittori, I... I-I... I..." Shin held his face in his hands, disgusted with himself.

Hittori's eyes widened. Shin was so ashamed and disgusted...he could see it in his form. Hittori slowly walked over to Shin, his length aching, and his mindset on trying to comfort Shin, who looked devastated at what he had done. "S-Shin...I-I...I..." His hands found their way to his shoulders, and determined to make Shin see some sense that it wasn't his fault, he cupped his chin with his enclosed hand and tipped his chin up, so that the elfin-eyed brunette would stare into his eyes. "Listen to me," he said firmly, his shoulders tensing. "It was my fault. I forced you. And I...I shouldn't have done that. If I could take what I did back, I would." He gritted his teeth. "Shin...I care for you so much...and for me to do something so degrading to you because of my lack of self-control...I...I don't even know that I can forgive myself for it."


End file.
